Uplink (UL) power control aims at setting transmission power to meet desired Quality of Service (QoS) at a reception point as well as to minimize interference to neighboring reception points. In a multi-beam configuration, there may be multiple reception points. So the UL transmission power should be adapted to the target reception points for link adaptation gain. The general principle for transmission power control in Long Term Evolution (LTE) mobile communication networks takes into account factors including target Signal to Interference and Noise Ratios (SINRs) for specific services, UL transmit bandwidth, downlink (DL) path loss to a serving cell, fractional power control with higher layer configured parameters, adjustment for different transport format (e.g., Uplink Control Information (UCI)), and close-loop power correction.
The 5G new radio (NR) communication networks may define beam specific open and closed loop parameters for beam specific power control. A next generation node B (gNB) in 5G new radio networks may also obtain different power headroom for the different waveforms if a user equipment (UE) can be configured for different waveforms. Accordingly, the principle of beam specific power control in 5G new radio (NR) communication networks should include additional variables in multi-beam configuration.